Maestria ius Wiki
Mediante el uso de un software estadístico y de Excel se analiza la información proporcionada en el problema, se plantea un juego de hipótesis y finalmente se concluye la aceptación o el rechazo de la misma. Presentan: Perla Jarquin Guillermo/ Norma Gomez Garcia El uso de diferentes programas permite verificar los resultados y comprender mejor el uso de los mismos. Analiza con atención el siguiente problema, es el momento de demostrar el desarrollo de tus habilidades de estadística inferencial, y de trabajo colaborativo. El departamento de ventas de una cadena de mueblerías, diseñó un plan de incentivos para sus vendedores. Para evaluar este plan, se seleccionó a 12 vendedores al azar y se registraron sus comisiones diarias por ventas anteriores y posteriores al plan de incentivos. H0; Md=0 H1: Md ≠0 Es decir si la media de las diferencias de las comisiones es 0 Nivel de significancia de 0.05 Gl: (n-1) = 12-1 ='11' Tomando en cuenta que es una prueba de igualdad lo que concluye en una prueba a dos vias, el valor de t=2.201. Calculamos ahora el estadístico de prueba: El valor calculado de t es -2.20093. El cual queda dentro del limite del area de aceptacion del valor critico de t(2.201), por lo tanto se acepta la hipotesis de que la distribucion de las diferencias de la poblacion tienen una media de 0, por lo tanto se concluye que no existe diferencia significativa en las comisiones diarias registradas por las ventas antes y despues del plan de incentivos. En el problema planteado se busca evaluar la efectividad del plan de incentivo para los trabajadores de una cadena de mueblerías, se recopilan los comisiones diarias por ventas antes y después de dicho programa, por lo tanto se concluye que la información obtenida son dos muestras dependientes ya que el análisis de las comisiones son en base a los mismos 12 trabajadores en dicha cadena de mueblerías de acuerdo a Quintela (2019), en dicho caso se muestran las mediciones de antes y después, donde la variable de interés (x) representa la medición del factor de la muestra antes de un suceso y la variable (Y) hace referencia a la misma población/ factor después de un evento. Quintela A, (2019). Estadística Básica Edulcorada. Recuperado de https://bookdown.org/aquintela/EBE/. La Dr. Diana Kelmansky define a las muestras pareadas como: " La característica distintiva de las muestras apareadas es que para cada observación del primer grupo, hay una observación relacionada en el segundo grupo" (recuperado de :https://www.dm.uba.ar/materias/estadistica_Q/2010/2/C011Tests%20para%20dos%20muestras.pdf) Uso de Excel para la solucion de problemas estadisticos: El uso de excel para resolver problemas estadisticos, nos permite desarrollar dichos problemas paso a paso, haciendo uso de las formulas basicas, tales como: * la moda (= MODA (A1:A30)), * la mediana ( = MEDIANA (A1:A30)), * la desviación media (= DESVPROM (A1:A30)) , * la varianza (= VARP (A1:A30)), * los cuartiles (= CUARTIL (A1:A30)), * el coeficiente de asimetría (= COEFICIENTE DE ASIMETRÍA (A1:A30)), * el coeficiente de apuntalamiento (= CURTOSIS (A1:A30))... (Perla Jarquin) Materia: estadística U'so el programa minitab' Prueba de hipótesis si utilizamos un programa estadístico debemos saber la teroría ya que el programa no nos dará los resultados. el valor de p es de suma importancia para saber si se acepta o se rechaza la hipótesis nula, si el valor de P es mayor al nivel de significancia No se rechaza la hipótesis nula. si el valor de P es menor al valor de la insignificancia se rechaza la hipótesis nula. conociendo este dato se puede utilizar no solo este programa si no cualquiera para poder la conclusión correcta. paso para el ejercicio En uso del programa minitab: es un programa en ingles. Instrucciones para la prueba de hipótesis. 1.- menú stat 2.- basic statistic 3.- 2- simple t 4.- en el culuma 1 tenemos el numero de vendedor, en la columna 2 el antes y en la 3 el despues 5.- elegimos la opción Each simple is in its own column 6.- obtions donde el programa nos indica el valos mas común, y se recomienda dejar los valor que asigna minitab, selecionamos la hipótesis ≠ 7.- ok 8.-ok y ejecutar la prueba de hipótesis (Norma Gómez) * Actividad reciente Colabora con este wiki Para escribir un artículo, ingresa el título en la caja de abajo. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Crear un nuevo artículo ¿No estás seguro por dónde comenzar? * Revisa Ayuda:Comenzando este wiki para conocer algunos consejos * Si eres un novato respecto a los wikis, revisa Ayuda:Empezando Las imágenes y videos son una gran manera de atraer lectores a tu wiki. ¡No olvides colocar uno u otro! __NOEDITSECTION__ Categoría:Navegación